Death Note Pairings
by CakeIsNoLie
Summary: Hello! I'm Cake and this is Death Note Parings. Death Note boys x reader! Hope you enjoy. Always trying to make anime crushes a romantic reality through fanfiction.
1. L x Reader

Hello. Welcome to Death Note Pairings! All of the cute Death Note boys x reader!

Cake: Yay! I can't wait for the _action! _So exciting!

L: What do you mean _action?_

Cake: Uhhh... Nothing. Now let's get to it!

L: Wait!

Cake: The first pairing we have is... That's right! L!

L: Yaaaaayyyyy... Wait, WHAT?

Cake: Enjoy!

L x Reader: Stay the Night

It had been about a year since you joined the investigation team. There was Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda, yourself and the greatest detective in world, L. L had asked you to join the team since you had amazing skills in these things. So you accepted and joined the investigation. But not because he asked you. It was because you had other feelings for L. You liked him. No, you **_loved_** him. You wanted nothing more than to be around him. _**Always**. _But L ignored you. You wanted for him to love you back. He always warmed your heart when you were feeling down. You loved everything about him. The awkward way he sat, his obsession with sweets, his "percentage talk". You loved it all. He always made your heart flutter. But today, he had a different look on his face than he usually did. You was worried.

"Hey... L. Are you alright?" You asked as you walked up to him beside his computer.

"...Yeah...I'm fine." He said coldly as he got up and walked out of the room, leaving you alone.

"L..." You whispered to yourself.

You walked around the investigation team headquarters for a bit. Afterwards, you decided you would retire for the night.

"I didn't get to hang with L much again today..." You sighed as you flopped on your bed in your (f/pattern) pj's. When you did see him that day, when he saw you, he walked out of the room. You just hoped he was okay. Then you drifted to sleep.

When you awoke the next morning, you put on some clothes and went downstairs to where everyone else was.

"Hey, good morning (y/n)!" Matsuda yelled. Matsuda was your best friend but he had a **_major_** crush on you. You turned him down, but he was ok. You told him about L. You felt like you could trust him with anything.

"Good morning Matsu." After you said that, you noticed L sitting in front of a laptop glancing at it. You helped with the case a little and then you went to the kitchen for some snacks. You wondered around for a little and decided you were going to go to the rooftop. When you got there, you saw L looking over the edge. He didn't see you at first, but he looked around and saw you looking at him. You noticed this and went over to him. This time he didn't walk away. He went back to glancing over the edge. After a few minutes, you couldn't stand the silence.

"Ryuzaki..." You started.

"...Yes?" L asked.

You were relieved that he finally talked to you. "Why... have you been ignoring me?"

"...I...just. Don't..." L stuttered. Apparently he didn't want to tell you.

"I thought you weren't feeling well so I was worried..." You said.

"Oh... I didn't think you minded so much... I mean I was fine..." After he said that, he turned to look at you. Only you were crying.

"You thought... I WOULDN'T MIND?" You suddenly burst out. "Can't you tell when a girl is worried about you? Don't you care?" All of your anger just came flowing out. You new it was going to come.

"I... uh...I'm sor-" L started but didn't get to finish before you interrupted him.

"You don't care about me do you? When you asked for me to join the investigation team you only wanted me to help with the investigation, right?" You blurted. It was all going to spill out soon.

The sky got darker and dark clouds filled the sky. "...I think we should head inside. It's about to rai-"

"Do you know why I even joined the investigation team?" Here it comes. Any minute. "I joined because I like you, Ryuzaki. No, I **_love_** you." There it is. The words that had been in your heart for all this time came spilling out. Rain droplets streamed down your face and (h/c) hair.

"…" Ryuzaki had a very surprised look on his face. After a few seconds, you relized what you had just said and ran towards the door, crying.


	2. L x Reader part 2

Cake: I'm back!

L: Hiiii...

Cake: L's a little down right now...

L: I don't wanna do this.

Cake Let's get back to your L fantasy.

L: What do you mean fantasy?

Cake: Let's go get some cake L.

L: Alright.

Oh, and there is a song in this story. It's in the middle of the page and is bold and italics. And it switches POV's a lot. (point of view)

**L x Reader**

**L's POV**

She was starting to shout. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to catch a cold.

"Do you know why I even joined the investigation team? I joined because I like you, Ryuzaki. No, I _**love**_ you." It started to rain. It streamed down my face slowly. She _**loved**_ me.

"…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell her that...

She realized what she had said and ran off. Before I knew it, I was chasing after her.

**Your POV**

_**I know that we are upside down**_

_**So hold your tongue and hear me out**_

_**I know we were made to break**_

_**So I don't mind**_

I am such an idiot! Why would I just shout out my feelings towards him? I am just an idiot, that's why.

You were running around the headquarters trying to find an exit. You just wanted _**to get away**_ from L at the moment. You wanted him to love you, but he probably doesn't giving the fact that he ignored you.

_**You kill the lights**_

_**I'll draw the blinds**_

_**Dumped all the sparkle in your eyes**_

_**I know we were made to break **_

_**So I don't mind**_

I've got to get away as you burst through the doors into the rain and ran as fast as you could to _**that**_ spot.

**L's POV**

I ran as fast as I could after her but the headquarters was so big and a maze. I went back to where everyone else was.

"Do you know where (y/n) is?"

"She just went out through the front exit." Matsuda replied.

_**Damn it!**_ I didn't get to her that...

I have to get to her. L ran as fast as he could to the front exit.

I didn't get to tell her that I _**love**_ her! He pushed open the doors and started running. I love her more than anything.

He went around looking everywhere for her. He then realized where she was. She was _**there**_.

**Your POV**

You stopped when you got to your favorite place in the entire world. Well, your favorite place is really in L's arms. But, right now this is your favorite. Where you and L _**first met.**_ You were getting beat up by a couple of guys and he had saved you at this spot.

**Flashback**

"Look at this girl, she's kinda cute."

"Yeah."

"Someone help me!" You shouted.

"Let's grab her."

"Alright."

"Help!" You shouted as you pushed them away from you and ran off. You tripped and sprained your ankle and they caught up to you and started to beat you up.

But then, one of the guys fell over. You didn't understand what was going on. The other guy grabbed you and held a gun to your head. But he fell over as well. You were starting to get off balance but then you felt a pair of arms catch you. You looked up and saw a guy with long black messy hair, a white shirt and jeans. You started to cry.

"Thank you." You cried into his chest.

"It's no problem. You shouldn't be out this late, you know."

"I know." You looked up at him. He was pale. _**Very**_ pale. He didn't look like he went out much.

"Here, your face is red." He took out some cloth and rubbed it on your face. "My name is Ryuzaki."

"My name is (y/n). Thank you a lot."

"It was no problem."

**End of flashback**

Ever since then, you were in love with him. Soon after you two had become friends. Best friends that could share anything with each other. He told you that he was L. Not too long after, he asked you to join the investigation team. You gladly accepted. As you were thinking and sitting about this, you heard someone running. You turned and saw _**him.**_

**L's POV**

I saw her there, by herself. _**Crying**_. It was starting to rain heavy now. She had a very surprised look on her face. I walked up to her and put a coat over her.

"Why did you come?" She said, not looking at me.

_sigh._ "Why do you think? I came because I _**love**_ you. You're the most important thing to me. I've loved you ever since we first met. You have beautiful (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. You're just the mo-" Before I could finish I felt warm lips against mine.

**Your POV**

He sighed after I asked the question. He must've been annoyed that he had to come after me.

"Why do you think? I came because I _**love**_ you." Wait, he just said that he _**loved**_ me? " You're the most important thing to me. I've loved you ever since we first met." And the most important thing to him? I must be dreaming "You have beautiful (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes." Whoa, he thinks I'm _**beautiful?**_ "You're just the mo-" Before I knew it, I started to kiss him. He was surprised but he started to kiss you back. You broke the kiss for air. You were blushing like a maniac. You looked away from his eyes. But he brought your face up with his fingers.

"You're blushing." He started giggling.

"Am not!" You were totally embarrassed. He was _**laughing**_ at you.

"It's cute." Oh. So he wasn't laughing at you. But it made you blush even more.

"Come on. It's raining. We should get back."

"I sprained my ankle so we'll have to wai-" Before you could finish your sentence, he had already lifted you into his arms and started to carry you.

"Hey! Put me down!" You actually enjoyed it but it was definitely embarrassing.

He carried you all the way back to headquarters, but instead of taking you to where everyone else was, he took you to his room. He sat you down on his bed. He left the room and came back with some towels and bandages. He dried you off and put the bandages around your ankle. You noticed his hair was still completely wet so you grabbed a towel and dried his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"You're still wet." You answered.

He sat up a bit. He leaned in to you and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ryuzaki." You said as you shared a kiss.

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**_

_**So oh oh oh**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

That night, you didn't feel like sleeping alone so you slept with Ryuzaki. The next morning, you two shared some cake.

_**I am fire gasoline **_

_**Come pour yourself all over me**_

_** We'll let this place go down in flames **_

_**Only one more time**_

_**You kill the lights**_

_**I'll draw the blinds**_

_**Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes**_

_**I know we were made to break**_

_**So what? I don't mind**_


	3. Near x Reader

Cake: Hey everyone! I'm Back!

Near: What do you mean, you're back?

Cake: Oh, shut up Near. No one asked you.

Near: *sigh*

Cake: Anyways, lets move on with the next guy, now shall we?

Near: What's going on? Why am I here?

Cake: This time we have, Near!

Near: Huh?

_italics are thoughts_

**Near x Reader: Best Friend**

Near was sitting playing with toys like he always did. Every day, at 3:00 you and Near hung out together in the library of the Wammy House. He was your best friend in the entire world. He was your first friend. You loved hanging out with him, meeting him at the library. You loved him more than anything else.

"Hey, Near." You said as you walked up to him.

"Hey, (y/n)." He replied.

He was always by your side. And when he couldn't be there. You had this weird feeling of _**loneliness**_ you wanted him to be near you your whole life.

"What are you making, Near?" You asked.

"A tower."

He didn't seem like he wanted to talk to you much today. He usually brought up stuff like, How was your day? And stuff.

A long time passed. It was 4:30.  
"Hey, (y/n)?"

"Hm? Yes Near?"

"I'm going to an amusement park tomorrow. And I would like to know if you wanted to come."

"Oh. Really? Uh, sure." You said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok! Bye Near."

That night you could barely sleep. You were just so excited about tomorrow.

On the way there, you and Near talked. When you got there, you paid for your tickets and went inside.

"Where do you want to go?" Near asked.

"You can choose." You replied.

Near choses some rides to go on. Afterwards, you two were thirsty so Near went to get some drinks.

"Hey, is that you, (y/n)?"

"Huh? Kasuke? Why are you here?" You asked.

"Oh. I work here." Kasuke arrived.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You look beautiful today. If I may ask, why are you here?"

"Oh, well. I came with a _**friend**_." You replied.

Near was about to get in line when he noticed you talking with another guy. He saw him put his hand on your cheek.

**Near's POV**

I was just about to get in line when I saw (y/n) with another guy.

_Why is she with that guy? Who is he? Why is he putting his hand on her cheek? Why am I acting like this? Am I jealous? I love her. More than anything. Grrrr. She probably wouldn't like me anyways. She... just... I..._

Before I knew it, I started to run off.

**Your POV**

"It really is good to see you agai-"

_**"Attention! Could we have help at the lego area please? A boy with white hair is throwing legos at everybody. Please help!"**_

As soon as you heard that, you realized who it was.

"Near!"

"You know that kid?" Kasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's my... friend..." You started running towards the lego area. _Near! Why would you run off without me? Why Near?_

Once you got there, you saw Near throwing legos at kids at the top of a tower.

"Near!" You shouted.

He looked around and saw you. "Oh... hi (y/n)."

"What the hell are you doing, Near?"

"I'm protecting my tower." He said as he twirled his hair with his finger.

"Get down here and apologize right now!" You commanded. You were surprised but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Huh? But why shou-"

_**"Get down here; NOW NEAR."**_

Once he heard the anger in your voice, he got down.

"What do you think you were doing, Near?" Still anger.

"…"

"Hey, are you in charge of this boy?"

**Near's POV**

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm just a... _**friend.**_" _She said it so coldly. She glanced at me when she said it. She always called me her best friend._

"Then, the two of you are under arrest."

"Wait, what? Near, look what you've done! You've gone and got us arrested. You've done it now."

"…"

_I can't believe it. She's angry at me now. So angry. Beats me for being jealous and loving her. Now I've gotten us arrested_. _**I'm such an idiot.**_

**Your POV**

The lady locked us in the cell and walked away.

"Near, why did you do that?"

"…" He started twirling his hair.

"Near."

"…" _Twirl._

"Nate River."

"...I was trying to get your attention." Near replied, looking away.

"What? Why?"  
"I didn't like how you were hanging out with that guy."

"Huh? Oh. Kasuke. He's an old friend of mine."

"Oh."

"What do you mean you didn't like it?"

"I was... jealous."

_**Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.**_  
_** Ever since we were ten, baby.**_  
_** When we were out on the playground playing pretend.**_  
_** Didn't know it back then**_

You blushed. He was jealous. "Oh, Near. There's noth-" You were interrupted by warm lips against your own. He broke off.

"...You… I... really..." He stuttered. "I.. _**like you. A lot.**_ You're everything to me. I was jealous that you were paying attention to him." _Twirl._

_**Now I realize you were the only one**_  
_** It's never too late to show it.**_  
_** Grow old together,**_  
_** Have feelings we had before**_  
_** Back when we were so innocent**_

"I love you too, Near." You pulled him into a hug.

_**I pray for all your love**_  
_** Girl our love is so unreal**_  
_** I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me**_  
_** This is something like a movie**_  
_** And I dont know how it ends girl**_  
_** But I fell in love with my Best Friend**_

"Well, do you two get in trouble wherever you go?" You heard a familiar voice say.

"Watari!" You squealed.

"You're lucky this guy came to bail you out."

_**Through all the dudes that came by**_  
_** And all the nights that you'd cry.**_  
_** Girl I was there right by your side.**_  
_** How could I tell you I loved you**_  
_** When you were so happy**_  
_** With some other guy?**_

_** Now I realize you were the only one**_  
_** It's never too late to show it.**_  
_** Grow old together,**_  
_** Have feelings we had before**_  
_** When we were so innocent**_

When you were let out, you went to a car with Watari.

"Did you two have a nice time?"

"…" You looked at each other. "Yes, we did." You replied as you got in the car. In the back seat, you and Near sat together. Looking out each window, holding hands in the middle of the seat.

_**I know it sounds crazy**_  
_** That you'd be my baby.**_  
_** Girl you mean that much to me.**_

_** And nothing compares when**_  
_** We're lighter than air and**_  
_** We don't wanna come back down.**_

_** And I don't wanna ruin what we have**_  
_** Love is so unpredictable.**_

_** But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying**_  
_** You'd fall in love with your best friend**_

_**I remember when I said I'd always be there**_  
_** Ever since we were ten baby**_


	4. Matt x Reader

Hey guys! I'm baaack! Sorry I haven't been uploading. :( I have school and homework... and cosplay. But anyways, here's the next Death Note Pairings!

Cake: This is sure to be real exciting!

Matt: What the heck are you talking about? *plays video games*

Cake: MATT! Get off the game system right now! You're SUPPOSED to be "entertaining" the readers today! Seriously Ma-

Matt: I'm playing Call of Duty, man.

Cake: Ooooohhh! Count me in!

**Matt x Reader: Lights (One of my favorite songs)**

(Author's Note: Also, I know I've started them all with the reader already in love with them at the very beginning. So this time I'm going to do something different!)

You were on your way to the cafe, as you always did every morning before you went to work. But today was different. Today was the day you met _**him**_**. **

You walked into the cafe. You went up to the counter and ordered..

"Can I have a peppermint flavored latte with fresh fluffed cream and coconut shavings on top please?" You asked the man at the counter.

"You always order weird flavors, miss."

You laughed. "Yeah, I know.

"Hey? You order weird flavors too?" You turned around. You saw a guy with red hair, a striped shirt, jeans, white goggles on top of his head and headphones around his neck. You saw _**him.**_

You laughed again. "Yeah, they're totally awesome!"

"Yeah! I know right. Everybody just thinks it's really weird." He replied.

"Yeah, well. I guess it is. But it's good."

You two decided that you would sit together and talk. You told him that you go there every morning. Soon, it was already 9:15 am. _**You were already late for work. **_In fact you totally forgot about work.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! I'm late for work! Crap!" You got up and started to walk towards the door. "Sorry, got to go!"

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!"

"I never told it to you. It's (y/n)!" You yelled. "What's yours?"

"Matt! See you around!"

"Yeah, see you later!" And with that, you burst out the door running towards work.

_I actually made a friend! I haven't had one in a while. _You looked back behind you. He was waving goodbye. You waved back.

****Time Skip!*****

You woke up the next morning. You quikly (A++ grammer right there) got dressed and ran out the door, sprinting to the cafe as fast as you could. You didn't want to miss _**him.**_

When you got there, you looked around and didn't see him. _I was crazy to think that he would come and see me._ You had to admit, you were dissapointed. Just when you ordered your coffee, _**he **_walked in.

Your face brightned up. "Matt! You're here!"

"(y/n)! Sorry if I made you wait. I heard you say that you come at 7:45 everyday." He came up to you.

Again, you talked everyday before work. Even on weekends. You looked foward to it everyday. In fact, you _**loved**_ meeting him everday.

**Matt's POV**

***Time Skip!***

I got up and went to get ready to meet _**her.**_ We had planned to meet at the big Christmas tree in the middle of town. On Christmas day. I was so excited she took her time to see him. He loved her more than anything. She was almost _**exactly**_ like him.

"I need to get going."

**Your POV**

(This is back in the past. 1 week before Christmas. I know you just _**love**_ time skips and going back.)

_What's thiss feeling? Whenever I go to meet him, my heart beats so hard. What is this feeling? __**What is it?**_

**Matt's POV**

(Back to present day, which is Christmas)

I ran as fast as I could to he center of town. _I need to give her this present. Today's the day. Today's the day I confess my feelings to you. I just can't wait any longer. No more waiting._

When I got there, I realized I was too early.

***Time Skip***

I waited there pretty much all day. It was starting to get dark. _I must've been an idiot to think she would actually come to see someone like me._ But, as I was walking I saw a girl sitting on a bench, _**crying.**_

_I recognize those same eyes and hair! It's-_

**Your POV**

(Mwahahah! Made you wait!)

_I can't believe it! I got fired! No. That's my only sorce of money._ You were actually on your way to see Matt but you got a call from your manager saying they replaced you.

_I can't go see Matt like this. _You sat on the nearest bench. (Excuse me, I mean **BENCH ====) **You started to cry. It was starting to get dark, but you didn't feel like moving. That's when you heard, _**his**_ voice call out to you.

"(y/n)!"

"Huh? Matt?" You raised your head to look at him.

"(y/n). I'm so glad I found you. I waited but I should've realized something was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Ma-Ma-tt?" _He actually waited, for __**me?**_"You must be insane waiting for me."

"You and me both. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just lost my job, my only sorce of paying money. But that's it. No big deal. I'm not supposed to rely on others, so..."

You looked up at his face. He looked into yours. Then a dramatic wind blew. (A/n: Sorry, I didn't know what else to call it. I mean, it's where in anime where they say something or confess their feelings and the wind blows their hair dramatically. You get what I mean.)

_**I had a way then losing it all on my own**_

_**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**_

_**And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat**_

_**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**_

"(Y/n), you should've told me earlier. I can help you out. You can trust me. Come with me, I have somewhere I wanna take you."

He picked you up bridal style and started to take you somewhere. He ended up taking you on top of a large building that overlooked all the lights in the city.

"Uhhhh... Matt. It's pretty and all, but I'm afraid of heights." He put you down and walked you to the edge of the railing. He put headphones on your ears and played music. He then handed you a package. You opened it and found a strange flavored candy inside.

"I found it and thought you might like to try it first." You popped it into your mouth. It was actually pretty tasty.

"But, there's _**other**_ matters I would like to talk about..." He started to walk towards you.

"Huh?" He got right behind you and held you. He took off the headphones and whispered something into you ear.

"I really like you."

_***Dramatic wind* **_(That's what I'm going to do for it)

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone home**_

_Is that what this feeling is? __**love?**_ You turned around to face him. He leaned closer to you. Soon enough, you joined foor a kiss in the middle. You broke off for air. He held you close to his chest.

_**Voices I play within my head**_

_**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.**_

_**And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept**_

_**In an unknown place the only time I feel safe**_

"I like you too." You replied. He put the headphones back over your ears.

"I know." Was his only reply.

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone home**_

You headed towards your apartment, running on the side of the road.

_**Yeah, hee**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**(Home, home)**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone home**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights **_

Hope you liked! Also, I LOVE to draw manga/ anime and if you would like me to draw these fanfiction scenes (like for example the 1st dramatic wind scene) tell me. Because when writing this, I thought about that and it would give you a better visual. Just PM me or something. See you guys later! Oh yeah, the song is Lights by Ellie Goulding. BYE!


	5. Author's Note

Hey, it's me, Cake. I know I haven't uploaded anything for a while and it's because school's started again. And I apologize if you think this is another chapter. It's actually an author's note. So I have a few announcements.

1) I created a DeviantART. so, if you would like to see my drawings, just ask me.

2) I do cosplay videos, and uh. It said to put your videos on "social" network sites. I don't actually have any, but. I guess this works. If you like cosplay, could you check them out? go to youtube and type in MysteryCakeify. You'll find our channel there.

3) I might get to writing another chapter this weekend, so yeah. Also, I have another Naruto fanfiction, if you like Naruto.

4) I'm going to also do Fairy Tail fanfiction.


	6. BB x Reader

Cake: Sup bros? I'm baaaackkkk! Sorry, I've been SUPER busy lately. But, anyways, today one of my favorite characters is going to be "entertaining" your life since you have nothing else to do with your lives except read fanfictions about you and Death Note characters. (j.k) But, seriously.

BB: Hey, Cake, do you have any strawberry jam?

Cake: Yeaaaahhhhh. Suuuuurreeeee... *Evil Laugh*

BB: Ooookaaaay...

**Beyond Birthday (BB) x Reader: Demons**

**Your POV**

You were a criminal. You were running from the cops who were, well chasing you. You were always on the run from at least _**someone.**_You wish you could just settle down with someone. But you never really found the chance to fall in love with someone. Since you were young, you had to take care of yourself since your parents died. And the only way to do that is to be a crinimal. You ran around a corner into an alley and lost the cops. Then, you went to your favorite place, the docks. And you ate the (Whatever you want to be eating) you stole. You thought you were alone, but you heard footsteps. You looked behind you but saw no one. You looked back at the water, but intead found a face looking into your eyes. You had to admit, he was pretty cute. When he spoke, he spoke... _**slyly.**_

_**"What exactly are you doing somewhere like here?"**_

You didn't know how to respond. It's like you had a loss for words. "Uuuuhhhh... (y/n)."

_**"Do you come here a lot?"**_

He seemed to be interested. "Uuuuhhhhh... yeah." In one move, he put his hand on your face. It was like he was an alien from another world and he never seen a human before. He removed his hand and out his face really close to yours. He smelled awful. But for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to move. He seemed... _**familiar.**_

And, he dissappeared suddenly. You tried to think where you could've seen him before. You couldn't think of where you could've though. It didn't make any sense to you at all.

You left and went to a bench and fell asleep.

**Your Dream**

You saw yourself as a little girl. You saw yourself crying. You remembered this. This was when you didn't want to be put in an orphanage.

Then you saw a boy come and sit by the girl (you as a girl). He started talking and gave the girl a red flower. The boy then left.

**End of Dream**

You sat up. You remembered where you saw the guy from now. He was the boy that gave you the flower and gave you... _**hope.**_

**BB's POV**

I was walking around L.A, doing what I normally do. I saw a girl running around. She looked like she was looking for someone.

_Wait. That's the girl from earlier._

**Your POV**

_Ugh. Where could he be?_

_**"Who are you looking for?"**_

"Finally! Where are you? I've been looking for you, you know! Come out!"

_**"Oooookkaaaaay..."**_

_**"What do you want?" **_He said as he appeared behind you.

"What's your name? Why did you help me that day? Who exactly are you? I am so confused please I want answ-" You were cut off by arms around your waist. You felt a cold hand against you face. But this time, it was coated in blood. You could feel his cold breath against your neck. You had to say, you were _**terrified. **_He didn't say anything for a while. Then he said,

"Beyond Birthday."

"Why are you here?'

"I'm bored." His hands moved lower.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, Beyond Birthday." He turned you around to face him. He kissed you on your neck and dissappeared.

_Beyond Birthday. I saw him on the news. He's... __**a muderer.**_

You felt wetness against your cheek. _**Blood.**_ It started to rain.

_**When the days are cold**_

_**And the cards all fold**_

_**And the saints we see**_

_**Are all made of gold**_

_**When your dreams all fail**_

_**And the ones we hail**_

_**Are the worst of all**_

_**And the blood's run stale**_

You wanted to see him again. Even though he was a murderer.

*Time Skip* (I know you guys just LOVE these)

You were sitting in a tree when you heard branches cracking. You looked around to see Beyond Birthday behind you.

"B...B?"

"BB? Oh, So you, _**know?**_" He leaned closer. "Well, then. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Beyond, I... I..."

"Uh, huh?" He leaned closer.

"I... love... you. I love you, Beyond." When you looked up, he grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the tree branch. He was over you. He brought his face closer. You tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong for you.

"Are you sure about that?"

_**I wanna hide the truth**_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

"Yes. I do." And then he kissed you. You kissed him back. He pulled away, teasing you.

"You're quite... _**impacient.**_"

"Whatever." You pulled him in for another kiss. You stopped for air. You looked into his blood red eyes.

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

You got out of the tree and walked down the road holding his hand. Not ever wanting to let go. You realized that he never said that he loved you back.

_**Curtain's call**_

_**Is the last of all**_

_**When the lights fade out**_

_**All the sinners crawl**_

_**So they dug your grave**_

_**And the masquerade**_

_**Will come calling out**_

_**At the mess you've made**_

_**Don't wanna let you down**_

_**But I am hell bound**_

_**Though this is all for you**_

_**Don't wanna hide the truth**_

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

You decided to makke it your goal to make him say it back to you. You wouldn't stop until he said it. It would be your _**game.**_

_**They say it's what you make**_

_**I say it's up to fate**_

_**It's woven in my soul**_

_**I need to let you go**_

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright**_

_**I wanna save that light**_

_**I can't escape this now**_

_**Unless you show me how**_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide **_

Well, I'm sorry if BB is OOC.

And, during this, I was listening to Dramatic Song by Tobuscus. It's really good.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
